Los Cullen
by PennyCullen'Williams
Summary: El matrimonio Cullen, conformado por Isabella y Anthony Cullen no es lo que aparenta. Detrás de las cámaras se encuentra un hombre gay y una mujer infiel. ¿Que pasara cuando un accidente traiga a un hombre con el mismo físico de Anthony? o ¿Que pasara cuando los sentimientos surjan entre Isabella Cullen y Edward Masen?


**DISCLAIMER: _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación a: Los exitosos Perez o Pells, todas las alteraciones a la historia son mías._**

**NO BETEADO_  
_**

* * *

**Summary**

**El matrimonio Cullen, conformado por Isabella y Anthony Cullen no es lo que aparenta. Detrás de las cámaras se encuentra un hombre gay y una mujer infiel. ¿Que pasara cuando un accidente traiga a un hombre con el mismo físico de Anthony? o ¿Que pasara cuando los sentimientos surjan entre Isabella Cullen y Edward Masen?**

* * *

–En otras noticias, el día de hoy se dará a conocer al presidente de México: Enrique Peña Nieto, aquí en New York. –dice Isabella.

Aparecen algunas imágenes de la noticia relatada.

–Eso es todo por hoy, somos Anthony… –dice en voz de despedida.

–E Isabella Cullen, relatando las noticas de Nueva York. –ambos embozan unas sonrisas de felicidad.

– ¡Estamos fuera! –Grita Jacob –el camarógrafo–: del programa de noticias.

Isabella suspira con alivio. Mientras Anthony posa su mano en su pelo en un fallido intento por acomodarlo, al no ver resultados deja de intentarlo y se voltea para ver a su esposa.

–Hoy llegare tarde a dormir. –Esta lo mira y rueda los ojos. –no te pongas celosa, que ya sabrás tu en que entretenerte. –mira hacia Jacob. –aun me pregunto ¿Qué le vez?

–Mejor vete con Demetria… ¡Oh, perdón! Quise decir Demetri. –sonríe falsamente y Anthony la fulmina con la mirada.

–Estúpida. –dice y se pone de pie para ir en busca de Demetri que se encuentra en la oficina de su padre Aro Vulturi, el dueño del canal.

_Ojala se muera. _–piensa Bella.

Se pone de pie dispuesta a largarse cuanto antes de allí. La enferma ver a Anthony besuqueándose con Demetri.

Camina por los pasillos de World News cuando de repente la jalan del codo. Voltea asustada pero suspira cuando observa que es Jacob.

– ¿Voy a tu casa? –ella rueda los ojos.

–Sí, Anthony me dijo que llegara tarde, aunque tú y yo sabemos que lo más seguro es que no llegue a dormir.

–Bien nena, entonces iré en dos horas. –Bella asiente.

–Ya sabes, que nadie te vea. –asiente y le da un beso de pico. –adiós Jacob.

.

.

.

Anthony entra a la oficina de su "suegro" azotando la puerta, asustando a Irina a la cual encuentra en las piernas de Aro. Se posa una sonrisa burlona en Anthony.

– ¡Vaya! –se sienta en una de las sillas y sube los pies en la mesa. –un día de estos Aro te vendrán descubriendo –se ríe. –me pregunto: ¿Qué dirá al respecto Deme?

– ¡Cállate estúpido! –exclama Aro. –Irina, lárgate. –esta sale casi corriendo. –para la otra tocas antes de entrar. ¿A qué has venido?

– ¿a verte a ti? Claro que no. Estoy buscando a Demetri, pero creo que mejor me iré a mi casa con mi hermosa esposa. –suelta una carcajada.

–Ni lo creas imbécil, iras a ver a Demetri y lo harás feliz. –sonríe. –le dirás que lo amas y no sé que mas cursilerías.

Anthony niega con la cabeza aun sonriendo.

– ¡Hay Aro! No cambias querido. –dice y se pone de pie. – ¿Dónde está mi ovejita?

–Debe estar con Rosalie, la amiga de tu esposa. –asiente y sale por la puerta.

Mientras va caminando en busca de Rosalie su celular suena. número desconocido

–Hola.

–_Hola querido Anthony_. –susurra una voz en la línea. Anthony frunce el seño.

– ¿Quién habla? –se escucha un risa femenina.

–_Carmen Denali, de CD News._ –su seño se frunce mas. – _¿Nos podemos ver? Es importante._

Piensa un momento Anthony su respuesta, tiene una idea de lo que quiere esa mujer.

_¿Por qué no? Será interesante_. –piensa y una sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

–Claro, ¿en dónde nos vemos? –le da su dirección. –Allá te veo.

_Esto será interesante_. –pensó y siguió su camino.

.

.

.

– ¿Qué crees que me regalara Tony por nuestro aniversario Rose? –estaba Demetri en una mesa acompañado de Rosalie, quien para su desgracia se lo encontró.

Rosalie apreciaba a Demetri, pero la desesperaba como nadie más lo hacía. Si lo soportaba era porque era hijo de Aro, además de que… se podría decir era una persona de buenos sentimientos, a pesar del padre que le toco.

_¡Pobre! Seguramente Anthony ni se acuerde_. –pensó con tristeza Rosalie.

–No lose, aunque tú sabes que es un hombre muy ocupado Dem. –con esa simple oración trato de advertirle que no se hiciera ilusiones con recibir algo de él.

El negó con la cabeza.

– ¡Claro que no Rose! –alego. –Oye, ¿Dónde se metió la bruja de Bella? –Rosalie lo miro mal, ella era la mejor amiga de Bella y sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía respecto a la relación de Anthony y Demetri.

–Debe de estar en su casa.

–Seguramente revolcándose con el asqueroso de Jacob. ¿Sabes? A pesar de que Bella no le caigo ni me cae bien no me gusta verla con Jacob, el no es bueno. –Dijo con misterio. Rosalie frunció el seño.

– ¿Por qué? –Demetri pensó lo que diría un momento hasta que suspiro.

–Es un idiota. Lo más seguro es que este con ella por interés, cuando menos se lo espere soltara todo lo que sabe. –se acerco un poco más a Rose. –A parte, creo que él es…

– ¡Deme cariño! –la voz de Anthony lo hizo alejarse de Rosalie sin terminarle de contar. Con una sonrisa de volteo hacia él. –Te he estado buscando por todo World News.

–Lo siento, solo que me encontré con Rose y me quede platicando. –se justifico, Anthony ni siquiera miro a Rosalie. Ninguno de los dos se caían bien.

– ¡Oh! Entonces vámonos, hoy tengo el tiempo medido Deme, no podre estar mucho tiempo contigo. –Dem hizo un infantil puchero que hizo a Anthony rodar sus ojos, pero aun así le dio un beso en los labios.

– ¿Nos vamos? –pregunto impaciente. Quería llegar hacer lo que tuviera que hacer con Dem y después ir a su cita con Carmen Denali.

–Sí, adiós Rose, cuídate. –se despidió, la rubia solo asintió y los vio saliendo de allí.

.

.

.

Isabella estaba sentada en su cama viendo el cuerpo desnudo de Jacob al lado de ella. El solo mirarlo la asqueaba, de verdad que no lo quería, solo estaba con el por lo sola que se sentía.

Jacob era su consuelo, el único que hacía caso y la acompañaba en la soledad. Disfrutaba del sexo con él, pero no había más. Las platicas con el eran de lo mas patéticas, el siempre hablaba de sus músculos, de dinero, de autos y deportes. También Isabella se daba cuenta de lo mucho que envidiaba a Anthony, sobre todo por ser uno de los hombres más reconocidos y millonarios del país.

Suspiro, estaba cansado de su vida, era completa e irrevocablemente infeliz. Tomo un vaso con whisky.

_¿Por qué te casaste conmigo si solo ambos seriamos infelices?_ –se pregunto mentalmente.

Un amargo recuerdo vino a su mente…

_Llevaban tres meses de casados, Isabella llevaba días viendo a Anthony un poco tenso aparte de que la evitaba lo más que podía. Todo eso cambio un día por la tarde después de salir de World New._

– _¿Qué te pasa Anthony? –se atrevió a preguntare, la actitud de el, la estaba comenzando a fastidiar. Anthony se quedo mirándola por lo que pareció una eternidad, sabía que estaba enfadada, ella nunca lo llamaba por su nombre._

_Anthony suspiro y la miro a los ojos._

–_Soy gay Isabella. –dijo con voz fría. Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron y una risa histérica salió de su boca. Definitivamente estaba en shock. _

–_Hablo enserio. _

–_Yo también. –ella frunció el seño al ver su expresión seria. –soy gay desde la adolescencia. No era mi intención mentirte pero era necesario. Si quieres el divorcio adelante, pero atente a las consecuencias._

_Ella lo pensó un momento._

–_Eres un idiota, debiste decírmelo desde un principio. –soltó un grito de frustración. –yo fui una idiota. ¡Jamás te lo perdonare maldito afeminado! _

– _¡Di lo que quieras! Todo esto lo hice por el maldito trabajo que ahora tenemos. ¡Ni te quejes! –ella bufo, estaba luchando contra las lagrimas que querían salir. Pero ella no le haría saber que le dolía saber que era gay._

– _¿Qué tiene que ver el trabajo? –grito. _

– _¿Qué tiene que ver? Lo tiene que ver todo. –rio irónicamente. –cuando supe que te graduaste con honores, aparte de ser bonita e inteligente supe que eras la indicada para ser mi esposa. Aro me pidió que me casara, con alguien con cerebro y tú lo tienes. Nuestro matrimonio es una farsa, es algo creado por World news. _

_Lo mira duramente. Aun se le hace imposible como pudo verle la cara de idiota, pero ahora recordaba todas sus acciones, siempre fueron extrañas. Por lo general no era cariñoso con ella._

–_Debiste decírmelo. _

– _¿Te hubieras casado conmigo? Claro que no. –dijo. –pero ya lo sabes. ¿Nos vamos a divorciar? _

_Ella lo pensó por un momento, no le convenía para nada divorciarse de Anthony. Simplemente lo perdería todo. Pero… _

–_No, pero vas a hacer algo por mí. –el levanto un ceja,_

–_Lo que sea. Por cierto, tengo una relación con Demetri. –a ella se le abrió la boca. Rápidamente recupero la compostura. _

–_No me importa. –dijo. –y lo que vas a hacer por mí no es muy fácil, pero o harás con tal de que no se desate una guerra en los medios. _

.

.

.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidar ese estúpido recuerdo. Aun le dolía recordarlo, aunque no lo admitiera ella se había enamorado de él, de hecho una parte pequeña de ella aun lo amaba.

Escucho un ruido e inmediatamente volteo, era Jacob que había despertado. Suspiro, esta sería una larga noche.

.

.

.

–Hola querido. –saludo Carmen en cuanto vio a Anthony entrar. Este solo asintió. –toma asiento.

– ¿para qué me llamo? –pregunto después de tomar asiento. Carmen se sorprendió, no esperaba que fuera a ir al grano tan pronto pero también le gusto.

– ¡Vaya! –exclamo. –bien iremos al grano. Sé que tu contrato con World News caducara en un mes así que quiero hacerte una propuesta.

_Esto será emocionante e… interesante._ –pensó Anthony.

– ¿Qué propuesta? –pregunto haciéndose el tonto sabiendo bien cual era.

–Quiero que firmes un contrato para CD News. –dijo sin titubear.

* * *

**_Bueno chicas, aquí les traigo mi primer fic, bueno adaptación, espero les guste. _**

**_Espero sus reviews! _**

**_Besos:**_**

**_ Penny (:!_**


End file.
